Tidak Sengaja
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Apa yang akan terjadi, jika kau mencintai seseorang yang sebenarnya harus kau benci seumur hidupmu?" Spesial Fict for Sasuke birthday. SasuNaru. RNR Please


Apa yang akan terjadi, jika kau mencintai seseorang yang sebenarnya harus kau benci seumur hidupmu ?

Akankah kau tetap mencintainya, setelah kau tahu, kalau ia telah berbohong padamu ?

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa terasa, cinta itu semakin kuat.

Dan aku, selalu mencintainya, selamanya.

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto_**

**_THIS STORY IS MINE_**

**WARNING: OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S), **

**Don't Like,,, Don't Read**

**Selamat Membaca**

**TIDAK SENGAJA**

**Naruto's pov**

Aku menyetel lagu dengan volume cukup keras, sambil menyanyikannya dengan semangat dan tersenyum sumringah.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagiku karena aku mendapatkan mobil baru dengan mobil baruku ini. Walaupun ini bukan hasil jerih payahku, tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan membeli dari penghasilanku sendiri.

Lamborghini Murcielago keluaran Italia itu yang melintasi jalanan kota Tokyo, bahkan disaat lampu merah semua pasang mata tak akan berkedip melihat mobilku.

Dengan perasaan meluap-luap aku terus bersenandung ceria. Namun tanpa kusadari sesosok bayangan seorang pemuda melintas di depanku. Dan aku pun terburu-buru menginjak rem, namun …..

" HEY ! AWAAASSS ! "

**CKKIIITTTT….**

**BRAAAKKKK !**

**End Naruto's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

" Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku 10 menit saja ne~ "

Tutttt…

Neji selalu memberitahuku jika sudah terdesak.

Dengan gesit aku mulai menunggangi motor besarku keluar dari pekarangan rumah menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo.

Aku melajukan motor kesayanganku ini dengan kecepatan tinggi. Selama di perjalanan aku terus merasakan handphone ku yang bergetar.

Aku merasa malas untuk mengangkat telepon di tepi jalan ini. Dengan lincah nya aku mengambil handphone di saku celana kanan ku dengan tangan kiri. Ternyata hanya sebuah email, namun aku tetap membacanya.

Saat melintasi perempatan jalan aku terpaksa rem mendadak karena mobil di depanku memelankan lajunya. di luar kendaliku, handphone yang ada di genggaman tangan kiri ku pun terlepas.

Aku pun terpaksa menepikan motor ku di tepi jalan dan turun mengambil handphone ku yang jatuh di tengah jalan, tanpa membuka helm yang kukenakan, sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat begitu jelas ke arah kiri atau kanan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat lantang dan deritan rem mobil terdengar nyaring namun hanya terdengar samar-samar karena aku menggunakan helm.

" HEY ! AWWAAAASSSSS ! "

**CKKIIITTTT…..**

**BRAAAKKKKK !**

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara sekilas, sebuah bayangan mobil mewah yang aku tidak tahu namanya sedang meluncur hilang kendali menuju kepadaku, Dan sepertinya akan menabrakku.

Entah berapa jauh aku terpental dan teriakan semua orang mulai terdengar sangat nyaring saat helm yang kugunakan mulai terlepas ketika tubuhku terhempas di aspal.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku, aku ingin segera berdiri, namun aku tidak merasakan kakiku. Aku tidak merasakannya….

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku menoleh lagi, dan mobil sedan kuning itu berputar-putar di penglihatanku. Dan setelah itu semuanya gelap ! Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**End Sasuke's Pov**

**.**

**.**

"_Niisan_. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ? " tanya Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar tak karuan.

"Naru. Kau tenanglah dulu, aku akan menyusul kesana… Dan jangan kau berikan identitasmu kepada siapapun disana! " jawab Deidara

"Baiklah _Niisan_. Cepatlah kesini, aku sangat takut." Katanya panik, takut, gemetar, cemas yang sangat sulit di jelaskan oleh sang author.

Back to Story

"Naruto." Panggil Deidara

"Niisan." Kata Naruto lalu memeluk Deidara dengan erat

" Sstt.. Tenanglah ! Kau tenang saja… Biar aku yang bereskan… " kata Deidara berusaha menenangkan Naruto

Cklekk !

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan sosok dokter pun keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter ? " tanya Naruto khawatir

"Apakah kalian orang yang menabraknya? " Tanya sang Dokter

" Bukan kami yang menabraknya, kami saksi mata dan kami langsung membawanya kesini… " jawab Deidara tenang

Naruto meraih bahu Deidara dan memberikan tatapan penuh tanya, bagaimana bisa ia berbohong seperti itu ?

"_Niisan_… kau.. " kataku bingung

"sstt… Kau tenang saja… " bisik Deidara pelan.

Dokter itu terlihat semakin kebingungan

"Suster… Tolong kau hubungi keluarganya" perintah sang Dokter pada suster

"Baik dokter " jawab Suster

"Hmm… terima kasih kalian telah menyelamatkannya, dan segera membawanya kesini. " kata Dokter

"Ne~ dokter….ah ya ! Bagaimana keadaannya dokter ? " Tanya Deidara

Sang dokter hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan dan menghela nafas lalu berkata "Sangat disayangkan, ia akan lumpuh seumur hidup, dan kami harus mengamputasi kaki sebelah kirinya… Saya permisi."

"Kami sama ! Lumpuh? Amputasi ?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya seketika Naruto rubuh mendengarnya

"_NIISAN_ ! INI BERCANDA KAN ? TIDAK MUNGKIN ! HIKS.. HIKS… " kata Naruto frustasi

"Sstt…. Tenanglah Naru, inilah kenyataannya… " kata Deidara sambil berusaha menenangkan Naruto

"Aku jahat sekali ! Aku kejam ! Ia lumpuh! Lumpuh ! Bagaimana caranya aku membayar semua ini ? " Tanya Naruto putus asa

**.**

**.**

**2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Ting tong … Ting tong …

"Ah itu pasti Naruto !" Aku berujar kepada aniki dengan senyum sumringahku.

"Baiklah… Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya " Kata Itachi

"Tidak usah …. Biar aku saja " Kataku

Dengan semangat aku mendorong kursi roda ku memencet tombol otomatisnya hingga berjalan dengan sendirinya. Aku membuka pintu dan kudapati sesosok yang kunantikan kehadirannya dari tadi.

"Hai Dobe." Sapaku padanya

Selalu…. Selalu saat pintu rumahku terbuka untuknya, Dia akan tersenyum mengembang yang hanya di tujukan padaku lalu memelukku erat. Aku bisa merasakan aroma citrus yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya membuatku mabuk olehnya

"Ayo masuk." Kataku

Dia mengangguk cepat dan mendorong kursi rodaku masuk kedalam rumahku.

"Dobe. Tumben sekali hari ini kau terlambat datang kesini. Ada apa? " gumamku lembut menengadahkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Maaf… Aku datang telat karenaa…. " Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berdiri di hadapanku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kue besar dari kantong yang ia bawa.

"Ehm… Aku membawakan ini untukmu . " Katanya sambil membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan kue kesukaanku

Aku tertawa pelan karena merasa sangat senang.

"Wow ! Kue cokelat. Kau membuatnya sendiri Naruto ? " ujar Aniki yang datang tiba-tiba dari dapur dan menaik-naikkan alisnya menatap kue itu lekat-lekat.

"Iya dong." Jawabnya antusias

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sumringah

"Iya Teme. Ini aku buat khusus untukmu." Katanya antusias

"Happy Birthday Teme." Lanjutnya

Mendengar perkataannya membuatku membeku sesaat. Dia ingat ulang tahunku. Aku sangat senang sekali. Ulang tahunku kali ini merupakan ulang tahun yang sangat berharga untukku karena aku selalu di temani oleh orang-orang yang ku sayangi.

"Makasih Dobe." Kataku

"Silahkan di cicipi" kata Karuto

"Wow. Aku tak yakin dengan rasanya." Kata Aniki ragu-ragu

Aku dan Aniki tetap tertawa. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Walaupun sekarang aku mempunyai kekurangan, tapi mereka berdua selalu melengkapinya dengan tawa dan kebersamaan kami.

Bahkan aku merasa lebih ceria dari pada diriku yang dulu sebelum Naruto memasuki hidupku ketika aku jatuh dan putus asa.

Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat aku cintai. Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 bulan, namun aku telah mengenalnya 1 tahun yang lalu di rumah sakit.

Semenjak kejadian setahun yang lalu karena aku mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah, hingga aku terpaksa harus mengamputasi kaki sebelah kiriku. Hasilnya, aku tidak akan bisa bermain bola bersama teman-temanku lagi, atau mengendarai motor besar kesayanganku.

Semua seperti telah terenggut dariku. Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah mati, hanya akan ada Sasuke yang akan selalu murung meratapi nasibnya di kursi roda yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Namun, semuanya tak berlangsung lama sejak kehadiran malaikat yang sekarang adalah kekasihku. Dengan pantang menyerah ia berusaha agar aku terus bersemangat menjalani hidup.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Sosok pemuda itu, sangatlah manis….

Entah sudah beberapa hari ini, ia selalu memperhatikanku, mengamatiku yang terkadang sedang berdiam diri di taman rumah sakit atau koridor yang berhadapan dengan taman sambil membaca buku.

Esoknya, saat aku hendak keluar kamar mencari udara segar, saat kubuka pintu kamarku, dan kudapati sosoknya berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarku. Aku sangat terkejut begitupun dengannya yang ketahuan sedang memergokiku keluar dari ruang inapku pagi-pagi buta begini.

Ia beranjak perlahan dan pergi meninggalkanku yang keheranan.

Keesokannya, aku menikmati sore di taman dan aku pun menyadarinya, ia sedang mengamatiku di belakangku membuatku menjadi risih karenanya

Aku membalikkan kursi rodaku dan menghadap padanya yang gugup karena lagi-lagi tertangkap basah.

"Hey kau ! Apa maumu? " kataku ketus

Dia terkejut dan berkeringat dingin atas pertanyaanku. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kembali menahannya. Dan aku pun melaju kan kursi rodaku meninggalkannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki!"

Aku memberhentikan kursi rodaku lalu membalikkannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu ?"

"Eh ? Lalu? " tanyanya bingung

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanyaku to the point

"Aa…aku hanya… Hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu.. " jawabnya

"Apakah caramu jika ingin berkenalan selalu begitu? Mengikuti seseorang berhari-hari. Bahkan aku sempat berfikir kau mempunyai niat buruk terhadapku…. "

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan… Itu saja… " katanya merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang

"Sasuke Uchiha." kataku singkat lalu meninggalkannya sambil mendorong kursi rodaku kembali menuju kamar inapku.

**#End Sasuke's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's Pov**

"Sasuke Uchiha." ujarnya tegas yang berarti ia tidak suka aku mendekatinya, cukup untuk terus mengikutinya.

Ia berlalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

"Hiks hiks…. aku tidak bermaksud jahat… Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab. hiks hiks ." gumamku

Buliran air mataku, tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Hingga aku menangis meraung cukup keras, membuat semua orang disini menatapku.

**End Naruto's Pov**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Hei Dobe. "

"Hm. "

"Sini, ada cream di bibirmu. "

Dia menundukkan badannya hingga setara denganku, dan aku langsung menghapuskan cream coklat di tepi bibirnya dengan bibirku dan mengecupnya sekilas.

Ia terbelalak dan pipinya yang chubby itu kembali berona. Sungguh manis….. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatapku, tentu saja ia malu.

"Kau pemalu sekali Dobe." ucapku sambil menyentil dagunya dan menenggadahkan tengkuknya untuk menatapku.

"Kau curang !" katanya sambil cemberut lalu meraih bahuku dan mencium bibirku kilat.

"Kau nakal ya Dobe. " akupun tertawa menunjuk dirinya yang menciumku tiba-tiba. Dan ia pun berlari kecil kegirangan menuju balkon rumahku.

.

**.**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian….**

Cerahnya cuaca kota Tokyo saat ini mampu menggambarkan perasan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto. Sasuke berniat mengunjungi Naruto tanpa sepengatahuan Naruto sendiri untuk memberikan surprise pada Naruto.

Pagar rumah besar itu terbuka dan senyum Sasuke semakin mengembang membayangkan ekspresi Naruto akan kejutan dan kado yang ia peluk erat-erat saat ini. Sasuke turun dari mobil dibantu joon, dan saat ini ia sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil derek keluar dari halaman belakang Naruto menuju pekarangannya yang luas. Mobil itu mengangkut sebuah mobil Lamborghini Murcielago. Tentu pemandangan ini sangat menarik perhatian Sasuke dan juga Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang kepalanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya berputar-putar. Terlebih saat mobil itu berhenti tepat di pekarangan, berbicara dengan pelayan Naruto, mungkin ?

"Otouto. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi khawatir melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh

"Aku baik-baik saja _Anik_i." Jawab Sasuke berusaha tenang kembali lalu Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto.

"Hai Teme"

**Mobil itu !**

Sasuke seperti mengenalnya. Bayangan-bayangan satu tahun yang lalu kembali berputar-putar dikepalanya, bayangan saat ia terpental jauh, terhempas, semua orang meneriakinya. Bayangan saat mobil itu meluncur mengantarkannya pada keadaan saat ini. Sasuke mengingatnya !

"Kenapa mobil itu ada disini?" Pikir Sasuke makin kelut.

"Teme.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"Hn."

"Ada apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto semakin penasaran karena kekasihnya ini terdiam.

"Aku… Dan _Aniki_ ada di depan pintu rumahmu, keluarlah… "

Mengetahui Sasuke ada di depan rumahnya, Naruto sangat kaget, dan ia berhamburan keluar kamar, menuruni anak tangga, ia ingin segera menemui Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

Naruto membuka pintu itu dan mendapati sosok Sasuke di kursi rodanya dan juga Itachi, namun mereka membelakangkan pintu.

"Teme… Itachi _niisan…"_ ujar Naruto ceria.

Kedua pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesosok Naruto yang tersenyum sumringah.

Namun sayang, sepertinya surprise ini gagal, karena baik Sasuke maupun Itachi menatap Naruto tajam, penuh tanda tanya dan selidik. Bahkan kado yang dipegang Sasuke jatuh begitu saja.

Naruto merasa heran dengan ekspresi kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

" Tuan muda…. Mobilnya akan segera dibawa, dan catatan kasus kepolisiannya juga sudah beres " ujar pelayan Naruto tiba-tiba yang berbicara dengan pembawa mobil derek tadi.

" Mobil siapa itu ? " tanya Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan teka-teki ini langsung menanyakannya.

" Oh. Itu mobil tuan muda Naruto… " jawab pelayan tersebut

"Mau dibawa kemana mobil itu ?" Giliran Sasuke yang membuka suaranya yang sempat diam

"Mobil itu akan dijual tuan. " jawab pelayan itu lagi

"Kenapa dijual ? "

Naruto yang mulai mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi, ia membeku dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak bisa bersuara saat ini, hanya menunduk dan menunggu badai besar yang akan datang.

"Mobil itu akan dijual atas permintaan tuan muda sendiri, karena mobil itu mempunyai kenangan buruk, tuan muda sempat menabrak seseorang dengan mobil itu tuan… "

"KAPAN ?" Tanya Sasuke geram dan meremas ganggangan kursi rodanya.

"Sa… Satu tahun yang lalu… " jawab pelayan itu terbata-bata

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terdiam. Matanya, mengguratkan kemarahan, kebencian akan masa lalu itu.

"Aniki. Ayo kita pergi dari sini !" perintah Sasuke

"Ta…tapi _Otouto_.. Kitaa.."

"Ayo kita pergi hyung ! Aku tidak mau berada disini ! Dan tak akan pernah kesini lagi !"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Itachi sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini, ia pun juga tidak tahan dan sangat kecewa.

"Naruto, kami pergi dulu, itu kado ulang tahun untukmu… " ujar Itachi dan berbalik mendorong kursi roda minho menuju mobil.

Namun langkah mereka tertahan karena Naruto menahan kursi roda Sasuke dan bersimpuh dihadapan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Teme.. Jangan pergi..Dengar dulu penjelasanku… Hiks hiks " dengan berlinang air mata, Naruto mencoba menghentikan orang yang menjadi korban kecerobohannya setahun yang lalu itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Naruto…. Semuanya sudah jelas olehku.. " kata Sasuke tegas yang tidak mampu menatap wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Tapi Sasuke…. Aku tidak sengaja…"

" Apa kau bilang? Tidak sengaja ? Hah ! Naruto..kau tahu kan, aku sekarang tidak berguna ! Dan kau tau, ini semua karena KETIDAKSENGAJAAN MU itu… "

Itachi kembali mendorong kursi roda Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Sasuke hendak menutup jendela mobilnya, namun Naruto berusah mencapai tangannya.

"Aku mohon. Dengarkan aku dulu !" kata Naruto berusaha mengetuk kaca mobil yang sudah mulai berjalan.

Mobil itu berhenti dan Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi, atau mendatangiku, anggap kita tidak pernah kenal, seperti setahun yang lalu. " kata Sasuke dan mobil pun mulai berjalan lagi

Naruto terjatuh seketika di pekarangan rumah nya sendiri, merasa tak mungkin untuk mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke..Hiks… _Aishiteru.. _Jangan pergi.. Hiks… Hiks ..JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU !" kata Naruto sambil nangis tersedu-sedu

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

**Sakit ! Sakit sekali…**

"Kami Sama … Berikan aku alasanmu, kenapa kau beri aku ujian yang begitu besar seperti ini ?"

"Aku sudah tidak berguna dengan keadaan ku yang seperti ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat."

"Namun, setelah mengetahui sebuah kenyataan ini, lebih ! Lebih pahit lagi rasanya."

"Naruto, aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja aku sangat kecewa padamu."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya?"

"Mungkin saat kau mengatakannya, aku pasti akan marah, tapi kurasa itu lebih baik, dari pada kenyataan yang harus kuterima saat ini."

"Sungguh sangat sempurna kau menyembunyikan semua itu, hingga tak menimbulkan celah sedikitpun bagiku untuk mengingatnya. "

**End Sasuke's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's Pov**

Jam sudah pukul 8 pagi, aku masih terduduk di kursi meja belajarku dari tadi malam. Aku mencoba berdiri dan melihat bayangan diriku di cermin.

Mataku bengkak dan memerah, rambut acak-acakan. Baju kaus ku yang basah di bagian dadanya yang telah menampung air mataku dari tadi malam. Aku tak peduli. Karena Ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

Berkali-kali aku memencet bel kediaman keluarga Sasuke namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Bahkan aku juga sudah memanggil-manggil minho hyung, mengintip lewat jendela. Sunyi ! Seperti tak ada kehidupan disini.

"Kau dimana Sasuke?" tanyaku dalam hati

"Hei anak muda." Panggil sesesorang yang di tujukan padaku

"Hmm. " balasku dan langsung menoleh saat seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya memanggilku.

"Apakah kau mencari Itachi ? " tanyanya.

"Bukan. Saya mencari Sasuke. " jawabku

"Ohh. Mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah ini tadi malam. "

"Pergi ? Kemana ? "

"Sepertinya ke Inggris, mereka membawa barang yang sangat banyak, mungkin saja pindah." Jawab ibu itu lalu meninggalkanku

Aku masih berdiam diri di bangku stir mobilku, mencoba memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

"Hahh. Mungkin mereka pergi untuk sementara waktu. Sasuke pasti kembali " pikirku positif

Namun hatiku menolaknya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku terus melajukan mobilku. Dimaafkan atau tidak, aku harus menyusulnya.

Aku menyusul Sasuke ke Inggris, bermodal alamat yang kudapat di kantor tempat Itachi bekerja.

**End Naruto's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's Pov**

Aku menuju pekarangan belakang rumahku, memandang langsung pantai yang terdampar luas di depan sana.

"Naruto"

Entah kenapa bayangan dirinya terlintas di otakku saat ini. Aku tahu, ia pasti sedang berusaha mencariku. Aku sengaja pindahtadi malam, agar Naruto tidak menemukanku paginya.

Konyol memang, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu. Aku ingin terus melangkah kedepan, mengingatnya saat ini, juga mengingatkanku akan kenangan yang amat buruk di masa lalu. Aku tidak mau menganggap diriku jauh lebih tidak berguna lagi.

Ting.. tong.. Ting… tong…

Aku tersentak mendengar bel rumahku yang berbunyi. Siapa yang berkunjung, rumah inikan sudah lama tak berpenghuni. Aku menjalankan kursi rodaku membuka pintu.

" **BRAAKKK ! "**

Aku pun kembali menutup pintu itu dengan sangat keras.

"Sasuke… Aku mohon buka pintunya. Aku jauh-jauh datang kesini menemuimu Suke." Kata orang itu

"Kau pulang sajalah Naruto. " teriakku dari dalam sini.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku Sasuke." ia pun mulai menangis.

Aku menghela nafas berat, yah ! Aku tahu itu Naruto… Aku tahu !

Tapi ini sudah terlalu menyakitkan. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak kecewa.

**.**

**.**

Sudah pukul 12 malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kenyataannya, dari tadi aku memikirkan Naruto yang ada di luar sana.

Aku keluar dari kamarku, dan mendapati _Aniki_ yang tertidur di sofa dengan tv yang masih menyala. Aku meraih remotenya dan mematikan tv tersebut.

"Hhooaammm… _Otouto_ ? " gumamnya sambil menguap lebar

"_Aniki_. kenapa kau tidur di sini? "

"Ohh. Aku.. Aku tidak enak dengan Naruto Sasuke. Temuilah dia, Kasihan sekali dia… Sepertinya dia masih diluar.. "

Aku membuang muka mendengar bujukkan _Aniki_, ia berkata seolah-olah ini semua salahku. Tampangnya yang merajuk itu mencoba mambujukku untuk membukakan pintu kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membukanya Aniki?" tanyaku mulai emosi

"_Baka Otouto,_ Percuma saja jika aku yang mendatanginya, tak akan merubah keadaan, karena yang diharapkannya adalah… Kau !" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk dadaku dengan jaritelunjuknya.

"Cih ! Kau memang selalu membuatku tidak bisa berkutik dengan ucapan mu _Aniki_."

Aku membuka pintu tersebut dengan ragu-ragu, tiba-tiba sosoknya yang putih pucat dan tidak berkutik, jatuh tepat di depanku. Aku kaget, sangat kaget.

"Yahh Sasuke.. Hahh… Mungkin dia pingsan, karena sedari tadi menunggumu ." kata Itachi prihatin

**.**

**.**

Citt.. Cit.. Citt..

Aku membuka mataku saat sinar matahari menusuk mataku dari sela-sela ventilasi kamarku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia terbangun.

"Engh.. Sasuke."

Aku memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Ia mencoba duduk dengan pelan.

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan untuk tetap berbaring. Namun sayang ! Mulutku tidak mau bergerak.

Aku membalikkan kursi rodaku meninggalkannya.

"Sas..Sasuke."

**BUGHHH **

Aku tercekat dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang terjerambab di lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia pun menangis, menggapai tangannya padaku.

"Naruto… istirahatlah sebentar lagi, lalu pulanglah.. " ucapku lalu aku pergi lagi meninggalkannya, tapi,

"Sasuke…Tunggu !"

Aku membalikan kursi rodaku dan ia melangkah setengah berdiri di hadapanku, tersenyum.

"Kau… Kau akhirnya mau menemuiku Sasuke."

"Naruto, aku bukanlah orang yang kejam, membiarkan seseorang pingsan di depan rumahku. "

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi cerianya memudar, dan ia menunduk namun kembali tersenyum padaku.

" Aku tahu, dan aku juga tahu, kau masih mencintaiku ? Aku juga masih mencintaimu,

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat saat ia mengatakan itu. Aku memang masih sangat mencintainya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto tapi… mulai sekarang, hentikan omong kosongmu itu."

Mendengar perkataanku matanya membulat besar.

"O..Omong Kosong? Aku tidak sedang berbohong Sasuke." Katanya lalu merengkuh bahuku

Aku menyingkirkan tangan mungilnya pelan.

" Aku tahu Naruto, setahun yang lalu, saat aku dirawat, kau selalu mengikutiku, kau merasa sangat bersalah saat itu kan ? Dan dengan bodohnya, aku juga perlahan-lahan nyaman berada di dekatmu, dan akhirnya kita pun menjalin hubungan " kataku panjang lebar

"Aku sangat bahagia, saat tahu ada orang yang menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini. tapi, itu terjadi karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kau menutupinya rapat-rapat. Kau berikan aku motivasi, kau menjagaku, saat itu kau benar-benar sempurna di mataku. " lanjutku

Dia pun mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi sekarang aku juga tahu. Setahun yang lalu, kau menyilaukan hatiku. Siapa sangka, di dalam butiran mutiara, masih terdapat batu hitam yang tersembunyi. Sekarang aku tau, KAU MENCINTAIKU HANYA SEBAGAI RASA TANGGUNG JAWAB, NARUTO UZUMAKI !" kataku emosi

Aku tak bisa membendung air mataku lagi. Ini semua membuatku sangat sakit.

"Sasuke… Kau boleh membenciku ! Kau boleh menyalahkanku ! Bahkan kau boleh mengirimku ke penjara ! " ucapnya

"Tapi, kau juga harus tahu Sasuke, aku sangat mencintaimu, tulus… Dari dasar hatiku. Kau boleh menghukum dan mengutukku seumur hidupmu. " lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih

Aku merasakan dadaku bergetar hebat dan bergemuruh. Sakit !

"Memang benar, setahun yang lalu, aku mengikutimu atas dasar rasa bersalahku, tapi jika kau katakan, AKU MENCINTAIMU HANYA SEBAGAI RASA TANGGUNG JAWAB BELAKA….. ITU SALAH ! SANGAT SALAH ! Sungguh, aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu, segitu benci nya kah kau padaku Sasuke ?"

" Aku tidak membencimu, Aku… Aku hanya kecewa padamu Naruto… "

"Sasuke. Aku juga kecewa pada diriku sendiri, dulu aku selalu ingin menyampaikan, bahwa akulah penyebab kecelakaan itu, tapi aku tidak punya kesempatan menyampaikannya, selalu ada saja yang menghalangiku, dan aku takut merubuhkan kepercayaanmu padaku Sasuke."

"Tuhan~ apakah aku terlalu egois ? Apa aku terlalu kejam ?" batinku

"Apapun keputusanmu, Aku akan tetap menerimanya dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu," ucapnya lalu berdiri dan melangkah untuk pergi, lalu menoleh lagi padaku.

"Sebelumnya, Terima Kasih kau sudah mau merawatku, tanda bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, permisi."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI !" kataku sambil berteriak memanggil namanya membuat dia tersentak kaget dan berbalik padaku lagi

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto." Ucapku hingga membuat perasaanku merasa lega

"Benarkah Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan dia berjalan perlahan mendekatiku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku mantap dan kembali memberikan senyuman hangatku padanya. Ia pun manghamburku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat dan menangis bahagia.

Because it's you, my heart beats

Because it's you, I can smile,

there's no way I can smile because of others.

you're a miracle to me

When I was meeting you, I was a really happy person.

I'll protect you, I believe you, I love you….

**THE END**

Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke Uchiha

Maaf hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan dan banyak sekali kekurangannya

Terima Kasih buat para pembaca yang sudah membacanya

Mind To Review ?

Thanks ^^


End file.
